¿A qué sabe la lluvia cuando se besa?
by bleu-spring
Summary: ¿A qué sabe? Sabe a menta, a chocolate, a fresas, a limón, a miradas robadas, al cretino más hermoso, y al manjar más dulce y amargo del mundo. ¿Cómo lo sé? ¿Por qué lo sé? Porque la he besado y tiene el sabor de sus labios.


¡Hola a todas! No había tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, como la escuela. También me había entretenido con varios animes los cuales no había visto y ahora me tienen obsesionada.

En fin. Hace unos meses vi el shoujo anime Ao Haru Ride y acabo de terminar de leer el manga ¡me enamore por completo de esa historia! Y ahora les traigo esta viñeta (one-shot) inspirada en la escena principal de este hermoso anime que deberían ver. Protagonizado por mi pareja favorita de todos los tiempos: Yamato y Hikari.

¡Disfruten!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Perdóname, empezó a llover de repente – se disculpó, bajando la mirada. ¿Se disculpó? No había nada por que disculparse. ¿Existía algo mejor que esto? Por supuesto que no. Entonces ¿Por qué se disculpaba? ¿Acaso se sentía culpable de que ambos estuviésemos parados bajo el mismo techo en un intento de evitar ser empapados por la lluvia? Pues yo se lo agradecía. ¿Por qué? Por que amaba estar así, tan cerca de él, tanto que nuestros codos casi se rozaban. No importaba que mis zapatos y calcetas estuviesen empapados y que la lluvia cayera a cantaros delante de nosotros. El estaba junto a mí y eso lo compensaba todo. Absolutamente todo.

Aunque claro, no podía decírselo. Se suponía que estaba enfadada con el por olvidar el paraguas cuando era bastante _obvio_ que se avecinaba una tormenta. Por su hermosa y oportuna culpa, llevábamos ya media hora humedeciéndonos en aquel viejo templo que apenas estaba en pie.

Llene mi rostro de falsa frustración y voltee a verlo con el ceño fruncido – dime algo que no sepa señor sabelotodo- Yamato era encantadoramente arrogante y vanidoso. Es bastante irritante pero aun conserva esa infantil y dulce timidez del Yamato de once años. Alzo ambas cejas incrédulo, para luego entrecerrar los ojos

Eres un fastidio- siseo ¿fastidiosa, yo? rodee los ojos, exasperada.

Y tú eres irritante- susurre en un murmullo casi inaudible, pero para mi mala suerte me oyó

¿Irritante, yo? Tú no eres exactamente una chica soportable, no sé cómo los demás no se dan cuenta – replicó.

Eres el único que me hace enfadar así – lo fulmine con la mirada.

Nos miramos desafiantemente por un rato, luego suspiro y regreso su mirada al frente con los labios fruncidos. Pero yo no aparte la mía, me quede observando su rostro. Se me escapo una sonrisa. Se veía realmente encantador cuando se enfadaba. Yamato pasó una mano por sus cabellos dorados, despeinándolos más si es que eso era posible. Varios mechones cayeron desordenadamente sobre su rostro. En ese momento deseaba poder juguetear con esos traviesos mechones, y poder enredar mis dedos entre ellos. Ojos azul cielo estaban clavados en el concreto bajo nuestros pies, haciendo que sus largas pestañas apenas tocaran con delicadeza sus rosadas mejillas. Amaba a este chico.

¿Qué?- espeto. Mis mejillas se colorearon de un profundo carmesí cuando su fría mirada sorprendió a la mía. Me sentí cohibida bajo su mirada. Había sucedido antes. Nuestros ojos se encuentran y apartamos la vista inmediatamente, y entonces nos miramos de nuevo para apartar la vista una vez más. Y es ahí donde mis mejillas se encienden y aquel sentimiento me hace estremecer.

Nada – aparte la mirada, avergonzada. Podía sentir sus ojos juguetones y su estúpida sonrisa triunfal sobre mí, juro que un día de estos voy a morir de un ataque cardíaco.

Estas roja ¿acaso tienes fiebre? – inquirió, observándome con burlona acusación.

¡No es cierto! – proteste entre dientes, mis mejillas ahora se encendían aun mas gracias a la vergüenza

Me siento perfectamente bien – rectifique. Cruce los brazos y gire mi cuerpo para darle la espalda.

Una vibración en mi bolso me hizo dar un pequeño brinco y moví nerviosamente las manos para pescar mi celular que estaba enterrado entre mis pertenencias. Era Taichi. No atendí, es por su culpa que estoy envuelta en este lío. El idiota de mi hermano no podía venir por mí después de clases y le pidió al adonis de su amigo lo hiciera por él. Amo a mi hermano pero ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta que ya no soy una niña? ¿Qué ya no soy aquella pequeña niña frágil que se enfermaba con frecuencia?

¿No vas a contestar? – inquirió, curioso. Me arrepentí casi de inmediato cuando me voltee. Sus adorables orbes azules me observaban atentamente. Rehuí de su mirada sintiéndome nuevamente cohibida ¡odio que su mirada tenga tanto poder en mi!

¿Para qué? Dejare que mi hermano sufra por hacerme pasar por esto – espete. Sus labios se curvaron en una traviesa sonrisa que me derritió el corazón.

Entonces ¿dejaras que Taichi desate su furia en mí? – reclamó, siguiéndome el juego.

Claro, después de todo es tu culpa – respondí, imitando su tono burlón demasiado mal. Hizo una mueca y rió entre dientes. Su expresión era realmente adorable.

¿Quién eres tú, y que has hecho con la pequeña Hikari? – Fruncí el seño al escuchar sus palabras. Me dolía saber que para Yamato no soy más que una niña.

Yo ya no soy la pequeña Hikari – susurré defensivamente.

Sí, eso ya lo sé – nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio. Solo se oía el constante piqueteo de la lluvia chocando contra el tejado. Parecía no acabar jamás, pero no quería que lo hiciera; no mientras cierto chico lindo permanezca a mi lado.

Lejos de ceder, la lluvia caía más y más fuerte. Pude sentir como la humedad se arrastraba por mi uniforme escolar. Yamato giro su cuerpo y saco una pequeña toalla de uno de los bolsos de su maletín de gimnasia y comenzó a pasarla por sus cabellos dorados relucientes de lluvia. Ante mis ojos, parecía que estuviera cometiendo el acto más sensual, tanto que me abrumó y tuve que desviar la mirada para no cometer ninguna estupidez.

Auch – algo había caído sobre mi cabeza, obscureciendo mi mundo por un momento. Removí la pieza de mi vista y me di cuenta que estaba sosteniendo una camiseta.

Podrías dármela en la mano como las personas normales – protesté

Se dice gracias – rectificó, ignorándome.

Sécate el cabello con eso, no quiero que Taichi me mate porque su hermanita pesco un resfriado - Fije mi atención en la pieza de ropa. Un chillido se escapo de mis labios y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al darme cuenta de algo muy importante ¡Me ha dado la camiseta deportiva de la escuela!

Descuida, no use esa… más de una vez – bromeó.

¡¿Qué?! – grité.

Creo que la expresión de mi rostro arrugándose con disgusto le pareció muy graciosa, por que hizo una mueca y se rompió a reír. Me congelé en mi lugar. Amaba aquella dulce melodía. Sonreí y solté un suspiro, mis ojos se cerraron y mis oídos se deleitaron mientras grababan el sonido se su sonrisa en mi memoria y mi corazón.

Puedes secarte con ella, te juro que no la he usado para nada – aseguró. Me pase la pieza de tela por el rostro e inhale su embriagante olor, logrando que mi corazón latiera desbocado.

Después de regresarle su camiseta y murmurar nerviosas palabras de agradecimiento, volvimos a permanecer en silencio, observando cómo paulatinamente la lluvia se convertía en una llovizna y las nubes perdían el color grisáceo.

No me atreví a moverme de mi lugar, y el tampoco lo hizo. Después de soltar un pesado suspiro se incorporó y tomo su mochila, adentrándose en la llovizna.

Deberíamos aprovechar que la lluvia ha disminuido – dijo, tendiéndome una mano. ¡Es todo un caballero! La tomé y sonreí como una idiota. Estaba perfectamente consciente del profundo rubor de mis mejillas al notar que no me soltó inmediatamente.

La llovizna caía sobre mí, pero no me importaba, no había nada mejor que esto. Comenzamos a andar por la acera empapada y através de las frías gotas de agua.

¿Cómo te fue en la cita de ayer? – comentó, dirigiendo su vista hacia las baldosas.

Ah – solté una risita nerviosa, sintiéndome un poco incomoda, tal vez Takeru no le había dicho que yo ya lo había rechazado. – Takeru y yo nos divertimos mucho, las atracciones del parque de diversiones son geniales, la comida estuvo deliciosa…. Todo fue… - mi voz se apago. No pude terminar esa frase. ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Decirle que todo fue perfecto?

¿Estupendo? Ya lo creo – término por mí, rodando los ojos con molestia. Lo mire y me dedico una sonrisa triste y una mirada llena de melancolía. En verdad adoraba verlo sonreír, pero esa no era… Simplemente no es la sonrisa que amo tanto.

Ya estoy harta de todo. De que las personas me emparejen con Takeru cuando a quien amo es a Yamato ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo demostrale a este chico que lo adoro?

Considere seriamente en besarlo. Claro que no sería como en las películas. Ni de broma. Pero mi mente comenzó a armar mi coartada. Podía disculparme y alegar que me resbale, y luego correr como nunca lo hice antes, ni siquiera en el Digimundo. Luego evitaría verlo a la cara por un tiempo hasta que ambos olvidemos lo sucedido. Pero si fue solo un resbalón ¿Por qué tendría que salir corriendo? Fruncí los labios y lo mire de soslayo. Yamato se detuvo en seco y observo el reflejo de su rostro en un charco de agua frente a él.

¿Por qué mientes Hikari? – pregunto, dirigiendo su vista hacia las nubes. Las gotas empapaban su rostro con delicadeza, corriendo por sus mejillas y también sus labios.

¿Qué? – inquirí, confusa. Ignoro mi pregunta y bajo su mirada, sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos. ¿Qué dijo? ¿Mentir, yo?

Takeru me lo conto todo. Absolutamente todo – dijo, acercándose un paso a mí. Suficiente para cortar la distancia entre nosotros.

Sentí que el cuerpo se me congelaba y mi boca se seco – ah ¿sí?- Baje la mirada. Vaya que soy idiota, por supuesto que Takeru le contaría todo, son hermanos después de todo.

Soy un maldito idiota Hikari. Perdón – y antes de que pudiera asimilar la situación, me perdí en sus ojos. Me miraba con una infinita dulzura, pero pude ver algo más ¿Culpa? ¿Dolor? ¿Remordimiento? No estoy segura, pero no me importa.

Lentamente, se inclino hacia mí, eliminando la distancia entre nosotros y sus labios tocaron los míos delicada pero apasionadamente. Las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban en nuestros labios mientras los movíamos rítmicamente.

¿A qué sabe la lluvia cuando se besa? Ahora lo sé.

Sabe a dolor, traición, amargura y un amor que jamás podrá ser.

Sabe a Yamato Ishida, el amor de mi vida.


End file.
